Less sophisticated personal computer (PC) users may encounter issues such as lack of character recognition and lack of data entry skills, when utilizing a keyboard. For example, showing auto-complete recommendations on a main screen may be useful when the PC user is focusing on the main screen while typing. However, a PC user who cannot type without viewing the keyboard may become frustrated since the user has to switch their attention back and forth to view both the keyboard and the main screen. As a result, the PC user may often miss the auto-complete recommendation on the screen.